Of Two Minds
by Duskveil
Summary: The people in 1977 find themselves back on Oceanic 815, fully remembering everything. But there minds keep skipping back to 1977! Can they stop it? What's up with Claire? Why does Sun who knows nothing keep having nightmares? Noami's alive and remembers!


**So this is my first Lost story, basically the plane never crashes because of The Incident everyone that was in 1977 remembers everything that's happened, but they keep mentally skipping in between 2004 and 1977, But Sun Frank, Desmond Juliet Miles and especially Claire are effected differently, I'll explain each later on. If someone has died like Charlie they don't remember anything but will get echoes. **

**This is just a test chapter focussing on Jack just to see what people think if you like it the next one will be Sawyer, Jin and Sun.**

White light so bright it made it impossible to see anything… an ear wrenching noise, Sawyer's wailing and Kate's panicked bark seemed to be miles away… where was Miles anyway? The island itself was trembling and seemed to be breaking open going to swallow them up like poor Juliet… it was all his fault she died…

"I'M SORRY," Jack bellowed, his voice echoing in his own ears as a muffled anguish, "I WAS WRONG!"

It was the…

* * *

…"end of your flight when we land please exit in an orderly fashion and have a nice day. "

"Mmph." Jack exhaled sharply tears and snot had ran down unpleasantly into his mouth. He was dizzy and blinked rapidly to find himself looking at the back of a navy blue seat. He wiped it away, with the back of his hand.

Jack's mind was swimming. This was Oceanic 815... Had he been right after all? Did it work? It must have, he was on 815! He had never been to that damn island! True, Faraday had never said anything about remembering his time in the past, but it didn't matter. His plan had saved Faradays life and the lives of almost everyone else on the plane!

_Everyone else…_ he though slowly.

Did they remember too? Jack glanced around he dimly recognized Scott or Steve the guy that Ethan had killed, he was laughing loudly and rudely, at the in flight movie. Johanna, the one who had been carried out by the tide in the first few weeks, eating peanuts. He seemed to be the only one who remembered.

Why? Was John right about another crazy idea too? Were some people on the island "special?" Was he is that the answer?

_Doesn't matter, _he thought smugly. _This now not_ then. He smiled. _I can bury my Dad in peace! Find a way to connect with Claire, maybe save Aaron from adoption! _Kate,_ I have money, friends in high places I can get her a kick-ass legal team, she have no idea why the hell a stranger is doing this but she'll love me again eventually love me again like before, and she won't even remember all the pain from before! _

It was so perfect.

The plane was slowly touching down. Jack undid his buckle ready to be one of the first off to intercept the people he wanted to connect to most. He started get up feeling so happy he might cry again.

"Excuse me!" came a familiar voice. Jack turned and found himself staring at Cindy, the flight attendant that had joined the Others.

She spoke without waiting for a response; "This man needs some help getting off the plane. Can you help me with him? I can't unfold such a heavy wheelchair. "

Jack's eyes fell to the man in the seat directly behind her. He looked rather agitated and he was looking straight ahead as if he was not being discussed. But his bald forehead still wrinkled into those same frustrated lines, that scar below his eye wrapped across his skin in that same way.

John Locke was sitting right in front of him, Jack barley stopped himself from jumping back, the man he had hated, the man that had in his own way been responsible for erasing his and everyone else's experiences on the island he loved so much. Jack felt a sharp unsteadiness come over him, he had only felt that when he had been an alcoholic-or when would have been an alcoholic.

"I don't think…" he began thickly.

"He can't help you, sorry, but he's got to help me, don't you, Jack?" the voice that was clod and layered with the menace that Jack had only ever heard such disturbing sounds from Ben before, but this was voice was worse. It sounded _wrong. _

Jack unknowingly gulped in fear as the footsteps got closer. The light in those blue eyes had been replaced by a cold dread. Her movements toward him were calculating and intimidating. He large simile, twisted eerily around her face. She was inches from him now.

"You shouldn't have gone you know." The double-meaning was plainly displayed in her tone. Her ice cold grip pierced Jack's shoulder.

Claire gave a short hallow laugh. "Come on, I'm super pregnant and isn't a big brother supposed to look after his sister?" Help me off the plane."

Jack's natural curiosity, that drove him to be a surgeon was swallowed up by fear. His sister knew she was his sister, and she was staring at him with some new unhidden hate in her eyes. Jack actually shivered.

Jack started to blink. "Claire, you…"

* * *

…"remember everything?" Jack opened his eyes from the same blink.

He was laying in the jungle again. He tried to sit up but his whole body burned sharply forcing him to bump his head down on the grass again.

_What the hell._ He thought. Things were not perfect now. Out of the corner of his eye he could see some sort of cloth. He turned his head left with a mumble of pain. Right next to his head was the torn DHARMA symbol of his uniform. He was slowly coming out of shock, his many cuts were beginning to sting.

Rustling in the bushes was coming from behind him. He heard a twig snap. Someone was nearby.

"Grahh" Jack moaned in pain to attract there attention he would eventually die like this. He needed someone's help.

The rustling stopped for a second then was coming closer. The brush was being folded down they were coming into his little clearing, they were right on top of him. Jack couldn't turn his head again, but he was in the person's shadow He guessed by the size of it and the ponytail shape it was a woman.

For several moments, the shadow stood there frozen on the ground. Jack's skin was starting to burn, would this person leave him here to die?"P-please, I nn-need heallp" he stammered.

The reply was heavily-accented and bitter; "No, you need to suffer further."

The shadow moved farther away as the person got closer and shifted left to see his face, Jack could see her pointed chin. He hair was even more untidy then last time. A blonde Eloise Hawking stared down at him for a second before thrusting her boot onto the top of his skull with all her might.

Jack's eyes rolled back into a haze of pain and darkness.


End file.
